Crimson Starlight
by Asami-chann
Summary: Continue ep26.Dark and Krad have been brought back by a sorceress but the body sequence is reversed.Dark and Krad have to work together to swap the arrangement back,and Miyuki makes a deal.Neither of them are allowed to fall in love. DarkxOC DaisukexRiku
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first DNAngel Fanfic so please read and review! Even if it's flame. This is a continue on from the 26th episode! Enjoy.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'Dark' or "Dark" 

_Flashback_

-Random poetic moment or quote in between time skips-

I do not own DNAngel…sadly.Yukiru Sugisaki owns it…

**

* * *

**

DNAngel – Crimson starlight

Chapter 1

The Black Wings

_This was it, Dark was gone. Daisuke felt his lips part with Riku, his body sending shivers of pleasure down his spine. Riku, the eldest of the Harada twins was his. Her brown/red hair glimmering in the night sky. Riku had one hand in Daisuke's spiky red hair and looked into his crimson eyes. She kissed him again lightly, Daisuke returning the kiss. _

_"Daisuke, We should find our families. After all, they will be looking for us," Risa said, watching her older twin nuzzle Daisuke's neck. Risa almost felt jealous, her sister standing there with the man of her dreams, kissing him fervently. _

'_Dark. Dark are you ok?' Daisuke tried to say to Dark in his mind, getting no response, 'Dark?' Daisuke's eyes widened as he realized what had happened. He had found his 'holy maiden'. 'DDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!'_

Daisuke rolled over, staring at the cream roof as he sat up, leaning on the wall behind his head.

'Two nights. No sleep…' Daisuke thought to himself.

"Kyuu," With kyuued, sitting on Daisuke's lap. It had been only two days since Dark had disappeared, Daisuke missing his friend whom he could never part with, until now. With tilted his white head to the side, the lop eared rabbit staring at Daisuke with big deep red eyes. "Kyuu?" With kyuued again. Daisuke patted With's head, stroking him gently, staring at the white wall across from him.

"Dai-chan. It's time for breakfast," Emiko Niwa said, entering the door of the room, "Dai-chan!" Daisuke suddenly looked at his mother, entering reality again and nodding. He turned and slid down the wooden ladder, landing flat on the floor, Emiko closing the door behind her so Daisuke could change.

'Dark. Talk to me. I am still here! Dark. I know you're there…DDDAAARRRKKK!!!' Daisuke screamed in his mind, begging for Dark to talk to him. Daisuke fell to his knees, sobbing at the loss of his best friend.

"Dai-chan, you are going to be late," Emiko said, opening the door and looking at her son who was on his knees, holding himself up with his arms, tears falling from his eyes, "Dai-chan!" Emiko raced over to her sobbing son, throwing her arms around him as he dug his head into her shoulder. His brown haired mother stroked his back, Daisuke settling down after a few seconds, Kosuke leaning on the doorway, waiting for his wife and son to get up and get to the table, though he was used to waiting. Concern slightly coated his face but he turned and sat down with Daiki at the wooden table in the kitchen. Daisuke looked up and Emiko, his red eyes watery with signs of insomnia around the bottom.

"L-Let's go for breakfast, Okaasan," Daisuke suggested, his voice shaky along with his knees.

* * *

-You were never a regret and never a mistake-

* * *

Daisuke wiped the underneath of his eyes, trying to make it less obvious that he hadn't slept in days. It was a lot quieter without Dark cracking jokes at the lamest of statements and deep inside, Daisuke was always laughing. Daisuke stood up, brushing the dirt off the shoulders of his jumper. Yet again, he had crashed into Riku on her bike, Riku jumping off her bike, to help Daisuke. Daisuke's white shirt had been stained from the dirt he fell on, his red pants seeming fine with only mild spots of on his knees. Riku held her bike in one hand, standing looking at him.

"Ni-Niwa-kun? A-Are you okay?" Riku stuttered. Daisuke seemed gazed before snapping back into reality.

"Oh…Yeah," Daisuke said as he looked down at his hands, dirt covering them too. Riku stayed still as Daisuke looked up and looked at the building with a large clock attached to it. "Ah. I'm late," Daisuke said before running again towards the school. Riku got onto her bike quickly and rode after Daisuke.

"Niwa-kun!" Riku called forward.

"Riku-san?" Daisuke said, stopping and turning.

"Wait for me!" Riku called, catching up with great speed before slowing down to about Daisuke's running pace as Daisuke ran beside her.

* * *

-"To the world you may be one person but to one person you may be the world." --Chasing Amy-

* * *

"Niwa Daisuke! Pay attention!" Saehara shouted at Daisuke, slamming a rolled up script on Daisuke's small wooden desk. Daisuke jolted up right, falling backwards off his chair. Daisuke rubbed the back of his head, getting up and sitting back on his chair. "This is going to my best play yet! Everyone, do your part!" Saehara shouted, holding the newspaper to the name of the play written on the blackboard, "Daisuke! Hiwatari! Get ready for your part!" Of course, they hadn't performed 'Ice and Snow' yet. Daisuke stood up, walking to the front of the room, Hiwatari just behind. Hiwatari's blue hair and eyes watched Daisuke's shaky movements, Daisuke struggling to stay upright. They stood in front of the black board, facing each other. Thankfully, they didn't have to wear their costumes again…yet. Hiwatari sighed, beginning his lines.

"We will be together forever…" Hiwatari began, looking at Daisuke's face, reading it as if it was a book.

"Yes. Forever…" Daisuke said, his voice as if he was half concentrating at the task at hand, the other half of his concentration somewhere else. It was as if Daisuke was looking through Hiwatari, out the window.

"No, that won't do! You are meant to be lovers! You are meant to be staring at each other with love in your eyes!" Saehara yelled, slamming the script against the blackboard, white chalk falling from the edge. Daisuke nodded, trying to focus on the task at hand. Saehara sighed, "Daisuke. Have you read the script yet?" Daisuke came back to reality.

"Huh? Yeah," Daisuke muttered. Saehara sighed heavily.

"Daisuke, have you slept at all lately?" Saehara asked, noticing Daisuke's eyes starting to close until he opened them again, Daisuke trying to keep himself awake. Saehara frowned. Riku, who was sitting in amongst the rest of the class watching, looked worried, Risa noticing the expression on her face.

"Hey Risa. Daisuke's been acting strange lately right?" Riku muttered to her younger twin.

"Yes," Risa nodded.

"Could it be something to do with… never mind," Riku muttered. Risa frowned, brushing her long brown hair back behind her ears.

"Daisuke!" Saehara shouted, "If you are going to fall asleep go home." Daisuke gave a soft grunt.

"Daisuke has been acting weird lately. Seriously weird," Some girls muttered around the room.

* * *

-Friends are like flowers, dancing in the long awaited rain-

* * *

Daisuke sighed. Finally, the end of school. Everything seemed to take forever. It was like 3 weeks had passed in two and a half days. Riku approached Daisuke slowly, Daisuke barely even noticing her behind him.

"Niwa-kun?" Riku asked as Daisuke turned to face her, "Are you sure you are ok?" Daisuke slowly nodded. "Niwa-kun," Riku muttered, hugging Daisuke tightly, Daisuke almost surprised at the action, a blush growing across his cheeks, "I know about you and Dark." Daisuke froze. Dark's name spoken so easily since the Black wings incident.

"Dark's gone," Daisuke said, brushing Riku's arms from his shoulders, sitting back on a wooden park bench that was beside them.

"What do you mean Dark's gone? Dark wouldn't just leave for no reason," Riku claimed as Daisuke looked down at his hands, holding back infuriated tears. Riku sat down beside him, pulling him close and Daisuke rested his head on her shoulder, tired. "Is that why you haven't been sleeping?" Riku asked. Daisuke sighed.

"Oh. Yeah," Daisuke admitted, "I've been thinking a lot about him and his numerous burglaries lately." Riku ran one of her hands through Daisuke's read hair, admiring it with her brown eyes.

"Shh, I want you to try and sleep," Riku said, Daisuke's eyes beginning to close, a gentle blush growing against each of their cheeks.

* * *

-Moving to a different place isn't hard, it's hard leaving your friends behind-

* * *

Daisuke woke; Riku obviously had been awake for a while. His eyes were still blurred as he closed them back over, a familiar voice echoing in his mind.

'**Daisuke. Someone is messing with the black wings again,' **The voice echoed.

'Dark!' Daisuke shouted in his mind.

'**Hurry Daisuke!'** Daisuke opened his eyes.

"Riku-san! Come with me," Daisuke said, pulling Riku to her feet. Riku almost stumbled over but got to her feet, running after Daisuke. They reached the shore that they found the black wings at a few days ago, both With and Hiwatari standing there.

"You noticed it too, Daisuke," Hiwatari said, his blank emotionless tone scratching against the hard pavement around them.

"Kyuu," With kyuued in a very worried tone. Daisuke stood next to Hiwatari, looking at the tides breaking up near the gate. Daisuke jumped over the concrete wall, landing in the sand, water brushing up against his pants, Hiwatari following suit, Daisuke catching With so With couldn't land in the water. Riku stood stunned above them, falling to her knees in shock.

"Dark!" Daisuke called through the cave, water up to his ankles.

"Krad!" Hiwatari called beside him, the sound of their feet moving through the water the only thing that could be heard but the echo of their voices. With was on Daisuke's shoulder, laying down and shaking slightly.

'**Daisuke! Hurry up! Before… ugh…' **Dark's voice seemed to be yelling in pain. Daisuke ran through the long area, leading to a large door, which Daisuke ran into clumsily. Daisuke opened the door, looking at the person standing at the base of black wings, doing some sort of ritual. Hiwatari caught up, standing still in shock at the girl, her long black/blue hair and blue eyes, staring at them, with one hand open to the black wings with a black and white feather. She twirled her hand around, creating a fist with the feathers between her fingers.

"What do you want, Satoshi-kun?" She asked, staring her identical blue eyes into Hiwatari's.

"To stop playing around with Black Wings," Hiwatari said. Daisuke was to busy trying to figure out what the girl was doing instead of realizing that Hiwatari obviously knew the girl.

"Well then, who did you bring with you _Oniisan_?" The girl echoed, Daisuke freezing.

"Did she just call you…Oniisan, Hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke asked.

"This is not a time to be playing around Miyuki! Get away from the Black Wings," Hiwatari scolded, revealing her name to Daisuke. **(A/N: And my fantastic readers!) **Miyuki began to laugh, echoing through out the small cave room as the stone door slammed behind Daisuke and Hiwatari. Miyuki stepped down a step, her short black dress hugging her figure, flaring out from her hips, reaching about 3 inches above her knees. She held the feathers just under Hiwatari's chin, tickling him slightly.

"Now, do you want to be good or will I have to do this against your wishes?" Miyuki asked as she held her fist out to the Black Wings again. Hiwatari tried to grab the feathers, Miyuki stepping backwards a few steps and stopping him with her palm on his chest. Miyuki opened her palm, the feathers starting to glow. She pulled out a silver knife from her pocket, slitting the top of her right ring finger, wiping some of the blood on each feather. She walked up to the Black Wings, pulling gently at one of the links on the chains, the chain breaking and falling at her feet.

"Hiwatari! Stop your stupid sister or whoever she is," Daisuke scolded, trying to make Hiwatari move.

"Miyuki-hime! Stop this foolishness and stop using your good damn magic!" Hiwatari shouted, the rest of his body paralyzed.

"Hime?!" Daisuke asked. Hiwatari nodded.

"Miyuki is a sorceress in one of the Hikari paintings. A princess sorceress at that. She must have esca…"

"I am a human, God dammit! I was always a human, a Hikari until our stupid ancestors sealed me away. Just because I was unique and born as the daughter of one of the pasts queens and got magic! Although, if it wasn't for that, it would have taken me longer to find the 'Black Wings'," Miyuki said holding one hand against the large uncovered Black Wings. "Finally, I get to unleash Kaito Dark Mousy and Krad on the world and you two, will be the ones stuck inside them," Miyuki laughed. Her hand glowed a deep crimson, blood seeping down the artwork. Daisuke and Hiwatari collapsed together, each holding their heads, a tear slowly going through the Black Wings.

"Miyuki!" Hiwatari scolded at the top of his voice, the last thing he did before his hair was now long and blonde and his eyes golden. Daisuke was once again Dark, his long purple black hair and matching eyes instead of crimson.

"Miyuki-hime, did you do this?" Krad asked as he stood, not threatening Dark for once. Miyuki smirked.

"Well, who else would have? I don't see or sense another sorceress around here," Miyuki said. Miyuki walked up to each, holding the feathers in her hands, pressing the correct colour on the correct angel, white on Krad, black on Dark. They blended into their shoulders, each cringing slightly in pain. "You both belong to me. You are now the tamers of Daisuke and Hiwatari so don't be too harsh to each other," Miyuki said, tapping their shoulders, walking past, suddenly attracting With.

"**With!"** Dark called to With and With came back to him with a slight hesitation. Dark sighed, laughing at Krad who was currently trying to feel somewhat comfortable in the tiny school uniform.

"We won't be fighting today. We need to stop Miyuki," Krad said, Dark's jaw dropping open.

"**I can't believe you just said that,"** Dark muttered as Krad's white wings grew from his back, flying out of the cave.

'Dark. I need to talk to Riku,' Daisuke's voice echoed in Dark's mind.

"**One problem Daisuke," **Dark said.

'What?!'

"**You don't happen to have any pictures of Riku's grandmother, do you?"**

'Are you telling me…?'

"**It's reversed. Otherwise, we are stuck like this…"**

'Oh Shi…'

**I thought I might end it there, it's a nice ending…I think. Please read and review or flame. Some ideas:**

**What do you think of Daisuke's emotional breakdowns?**

**What do you think of Miyuki? Keep her? Ditch her?**

**What do you think of Krad? (I have to admit, that was a little freaky)**

**What do you think of the storyline so far?**

**Please review. Thanks,**

**Asami Matsuda :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Key// 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'**Dark' **or **"Dark"**

Recap// 

"**One problem," Dark said.**

'What?!'

"**You don't happen to have any pictures of Riku's grandmother, do you?"**

'Are you telling me…?'

"It's reversed. Otherwise we are stuck like this," 

'Oh shi…'

**//Recap**

DNAngel – Crimson Starlight

Chapter 2 – The deal

With turned into Dark's black feather wings, Dark flying out of the dark cave. He flew past Riku, luckily missing her gentle brown eyes. He landed at the Niwa household door, opening it slowly, Emiko throwing her arms around his shoulders, expecting Daisuke to enter the door. Her eyes were closed as she held him tight, Dark tapping her shoulder. Emiko opened her eyes, looking at what she expected to be her son. Rightfully, it was her son, only her different son that was expected to be gone forever.

"Da-Da-Dark!" Emiko said, shock appearing on her face.

"**Where is Daiki?" **Dark asked, Daiki happening to appear at the doorway to the hall.

"Dark?" The spiky grey-haired man asked, "But Daisuke found his 'holy maiden', didn't he?" Dark sighed.

"Yeah, he did," 

"Then why are you still here?"

"**Where is Towa-chan?"** Dark asked.

"She went out shopping for more groceries," Emiko spoke up.

"**Good. Miyuki-hime seems to have escaped her painting prison…" **Dark started, **"And brought me and Krad back to life."**

"Miyuki-hime did? Isn't she like Towa-chan, being a princess and all," Emiko asked.

"Yes. Miyuki and Towa-chan were once in the same painting until that was destroyed and they were placed in different paintings," Daiki explained.

"I'm home!" Towa-chan claimed as she opened the door, looking at the slight gathering in the hall, her eyes scanning each and stopping at the deep purple haired figure, "Dark-san!"

"So why aren't you Daisuke?" Daiki asked, breaking the sudden silence.

"**Because the order is reversed. So until we get 'her' to reverse it, this is my body and Daisuke is the one _I _turn into when I am influenced by love," **Dark explained, **"Which again creates a problem as the only one I have ever loved is dead."**

"Then how will Dai-chan get to school? How will he do anything?" Emiko asked. Towa-chan was still standing at the doorway.

"Who did this to Dark and Daisuke?" Towa-chan asked, raising one of her silver eyebrows. Dark sighed.

"**Miyuki-hime," **Dark sighed heavily.

"Miyuki?! Miyuki caused this…but…but…but…" Towa-chan stuttered before passing out with shock. Dark luckily caught her, just before she hit the floor, catching her in one arm and the brown grocery bags in the other. Dark carried Towa-chan on his side, the groceries into the kitchen and onto the bench. The silver haired woman in his arms, draping over his shoulder as he brought her into Daisuke's room, laying her in Daisuke's bed where he covered her. Dark sat down and sighed.

'Dark, what will we do about Miyuki?' Daisuke's voice echoed through Dark's mind.

"**We have to find her and work together _with _Krad," **Dark admitted.

'Work _with _Krad. I don't think that will work too well,' Daisuke said, 'We better go soon before Krad and Hiwatari-kun get themselves into trouble.' Dark nodded and stood, noticing Towa-chan wouldn't wake up anytime soon.

"Kyuu," With kyuued, trying to point out the window. Dark sighed and looked out, opening the door. With turned into Dark's wings, much to Dark's surprise. Dark flew into the air, looking over the town. Dark noticed Krad also flying around the area. There seemed to be some sort of pull, dragging them towards the coast. The landed on the yellow sand, looking at Miyuki who was sitting on the sand.

"You guys. I thought I wanted you to go reek havoc on the town so I can rest in peace for a while," Miyuki claimed.

"We want you to reverse what you did to Black Wings," Dark demanded.

"Who is in control here?" Miyuki asked, "I am so shut the hell up."

"If you won't do it now, we will force you to," Dark demanded.

"Fine, I will make a deal with you," Miyuki said, "If you can last two months without falling in love, I will fix the Black Wings. If either of you do, I will own you, control you until the day your bodies die, leaving me in control of any future generations of your own."

"Well that's cheating," Dark said.

"Fall in love with anyone _else _in these next two months,"

"Better,"

"This will be easy," Krad admitted. Miyuki smirked.

"Then don't fail…" Miyuki walked passed the two angels, patting their shoulders as she set off down the sandy trail. Krad turned to Dark, his golden eyes twitching, bringing a white feather to his chest.

"I believe that you still owe me a fight," Krad stated.

"I believe I do," Dark said, pulling out a black feather and holding it out in front of him, spreading his legs slightly.

Miyuki, finally finding space for herself, walked down the heavy sand.

"The idiots think it will be easy. I will just have to make it harder," Miyuki muttered to herself, breathing in deeply, then breathing out. She felt a slight glow coming from her skin, her body starting to change. She sighed deeply, her body stopping from glowing, her blue/black hair now a gorgeous deep red, her eyes a grey blue and her lips to match her hair. Her hair was down, short at the front and long at the back, two bangs sitting just underneath her collarbones. Her dress was made into something a slight longer, a velvet purple, sitting just passed her shoulders and gloves of matching material that reached only 3 inches below them. She was gorgeous and unrecognizable. Purple wings grew from her back, flying her up to the edge of the cliff face, sitting on the edge, staring over her shoulder at the sunset, her wings retracting and fading into her back. "They will be here. At least Dark will," Miyuki convinced herself.

**This is it for now. I wrote this at like 1am so sorry if it is crap. Anyway. Until next time. Read and review (or flame if you must)! Thanks**

**Asami Matsuda :)**


End file.
